honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - The Division
The Division is the 91st episode of the''' comedy series '''Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the online multiplayer action role-playing video game Tom Clancy's The Division. ''It was published on March 29, 2016. ''The Division ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - The Division on YouTube "From the publishers famous for their open world games and cringeworthy press conferences, and the series that gets slapped onto any shooter that's even slightly realistic, comes a third-person shooter set in a cross between I Am Legend and Doomsday Preppers." '~ Honest Game Trailers - The Division'' Script From the publishers Ubisoft famous for their open world games and cringe-worthy press conferences "Dootle-dootle-dootle-dootle!" ''and the series that gets slapped onto any shooter that slightly reaalistic, come a third-person shooter set in a cross between ''I Am Legend ''and ''Doomday Preppers. ''The Division'' Deploy into the chaos of a quarantined Manhattan, an urban hellscape ravaged by bio-terrorism -- and lots of dudes in hoodies! And get ready to make America great again by shooting hundreds of poors in the face in the name of the government -- before turning around and looting the exact same store they were! Uncover the origins of the deadly dollar flu, a genetically engineered version of small-pox that's wiped out huge swathes of Manhattan -- that you'll take absolutely no steps to avoid catching! As you explore contaminated buildings in your street clothes, loot those same buildings for food and supplies, and trade them with strangers for their disease-ridden garments! How can this possibly go wrong?! Activate the glowing orange circle thingy of the Division, and become a sleeper agent: an undercover government operative posing as an average citizen -- who is somehow better equipped to handle New York turning into ''The Hunger Games'' than the actual army! And take back the big apple alongside a handful of of forgettable sidekicks, then kill your way based generic looters, reverse firemen, even angrier looters, and the Bundy militia! Until you plow through the story missions and discover the games real enemy: everybody else in the Division. Once you've equipped your agent with the highest-level holsters you can find, venture into the dark zone, a perpetual PvP cluster-f***! Where all pretenses of obeying the law and saving the city are cast aside and you shoot your real life friends in the back because they have something to put in your scarf slot! Sorry, Steve! It's a really nice scarf! Fire up your portable chest-high walls, and dive into the repetitive cover shooting of The Division, where you'll experience action RPG gameplay that conflicts with the realism of the setting. As you empty entire assault rifles clip into your enemy's head -- without killing them! And swap out gloves and backpacks, that make your gun hoot harder! Until you realize you're playing and even more boring version of ''Destiny.'' Experience one of gaming's most bizarre character progression systems, where instead of getting new abilities when you level up, you're forced to slog through tedious copy-pasted side objectives. Until you've earned enough for your base to have a cell phone charging station which then unlocks a new skill for your agent... because... realism? I.... I honestly have no idea. So grab your purple AKs and get ready to go rogue, because you're only really playing The Division when- Error Aww! Come on! I was about to finish! (Sighs). Starring: Lightweight M4; A Tactical Vecotr 45 ACP; And Enhances AUG A3p With Improved Iron Sights and a Heavy Magazine Spring; A Black Market M60 E6 With High Velocity Rounds And a Holographic Sight; ans A Tactical SAG-12-K With A Vertical Grip And a Micro Red Dot Sight. "Whatever..." for The Division was 'Trump 2016. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Trump 2016'' do star jumps Alright! Now this is the kind of online gameplay I can get behind! Trivia * In 2019, '''Honest Game Trailers made a video about The Division 2. Reception Honest Game Trailers - The Division has a 96.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Nathan Birch of Uproxx said the video was full of "snarky goodness." Birch agreed with several of the video's criticisms, writing, "As Honest Trailers rightfully points out, there is a lot of pretty iffy world-building going on in The Division. ... O''f course, all these nitpicks don’t matter much if you can’t even get online to play the game, something The Division has struggled with like pretty much every online-dependent game." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Directed by: Max Song Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird & Spencer Gilbert Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Thanks to The Division community for use of their clips! Ms 5ooo Watts, Mesa Sean, Millbeeful External links * 'Honest Trailers Questions Who The Good Guys Are As They Tackle ‘Tom Clancy’s The Division’ ''' - Uproxx article Category:Ubisoft Category:Massive Entertainment Category:Red Storm Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Online multiplayer Category:Online games Category:Action role-playing games